


Electronic Lover

by mogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, and gavin finds thing, au where michael is a world famous vlogger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin frowned upon the wide open book in front of him, pen hovering over the bright white paper that was littered with lines, and just a little of unkempt handwriting. This was ridiculous. He was in his twenties. You don’t write in a diary when you’re in your twenties</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> story for the mavin fic bang 2013. not sure how long itll be. uvu;;

July 13th

So, I found a vlogger today.

Must admit, he’s actually pretty funny, too.

He simply goes by LTMKilla online, but I’m pretty sure his name’s Michael.

I honestly can’t believe I’m writing in this damn thing. Bloody hell, I’m like a 3rd grader going on about her crush.

Anyway, he has some sort of doo-hickey? Uh.

A tumblr! That’s what it was!

Getting one of those would probably be a little easier than checking his channel each day.

Okay, that actually does sound a little creepy.

I guess I’ll just get a tumblr.  
\-----  
Gavin frowned upon the wide open book in front of him, pen hovering over the bright white paper that was littered with lines, and just a little of unkempt handwriting. This was ridiculous. He was in his twenties. You don’t write in a diary when you’re in your twenties. Well, no. It wasn’t a diary. It was a journal of course. Still, that’s the kind of stuff you do when you’re an angsty teen, or when you’re a little girl and just had a ‘bad day’. Then again, it was probably a little better for him to take it out on a pretty little book than go whining to someone like Ray. At least a piece of paper wouldn’t make fun of him, most likely making things worse than before.

Although, a piece of paper couldn’t comfort him with a few witty remarks and ruffles of the hair.

Maybe Ray was a little better than a future scrunched up piece of paper.

Gavin just grunted, closing the book and shoving it away to the edge of his desk, instead replacing the book with his hunk of junk he could barely consider a working laptop. The fact he’d forgotten to close all his programs greeted him warmly, with many a dozen IMs flashing up at one time.  
\----  
“FUCK!” Michael roared at the TV, ditching the fragile controller to the ground, watching it helplessly bounce along the carpet. He groaned and growled, rubbing his face into his damp and shaky hands. He couldn’t deny that playing video games sometimes fucking sucked. Having it as a job got old pretty quickly. The fans always recommend the most insanely hard games ever, and Michael had to listen. Letting out a final, frustrated whine, Michael pried his hands from his face and sighed, giving a quick glance to the controller that was probably one throw away from being destroyed. He’d sort it out soon.

A cup of tea sounded really nice right now, though.

Heaving his weight off the couch, he stumbled onto his feet, the TV still playing that insufferable 8BIT tune throughout the house. After you’ve heard such a thing about 40 times in a day, it’d become ridiculously irritating. Especially to someone with such an amazing history of anger issues, and eventually becoming famous for that, not to mention his terrible habit of spitting out vulgar language as much as he possibly could. In his defence, it was a habit gained over quite a few years of continuous gaming. Which he also became famous for.

Gaming took over his life, and he wasn’t even remotely skilled in the field.

Pretty much slapping the TV, Michael turned it off, the house finally resting in silence.

Deep breath.

Exhale.

Deep breath.

Exhale.

Alright.

Finally travelling from the now pitch black lounge-room, Michael got himself into the kitchen, flicking the light on and revealing the mess of various objects on the bench. Everything from keys, to even a shirt, were spread across the bench top. Keeping things clean and organised was never Michael’s forte. He had to admit, the place looked a lot nicer when he was with Lindsay. She’d keep him in line better than he could manage discipline himself.

He stood there a little, still adjusting to the light. And his lack of glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small chapter to get things out of the way  
> main stuff coming next chapter

July 14th

What up journal.

Really nothing much to say.

Lindsay hasn’t come back.

It’s a fucking drag but hey, I’ll get used to it.

Eventually.

Have to catch up on all those videos I’ve been promising.

It’s been a little emotionally draining I guess.

I should just suck it the fuck up.

Get this shit over with.

Or sleep.

\----

Closing the Word tab, Windows Movie Maker met Michael immediately after. His eyebrows knitted in frustration.

“What an amazing program to edit with,” he breathed, giving another look at the time.

1am.

Sleep was calling.

But so were the loud, aggravating, needy fans. They pretty much clawed into his head, begging him to get shit finished.

He just shook his head, slipping his tired eyes closed and running a rough hand through tangled curls, occasionally tearing through the knots and hissing in pain.

He was ridiculously behind on videos. But also pretty ridiculously behind on sleep.

A few more lazy clicks echoed throughout the room, until Michael crashed out on top of his keyboard.

\----

Tap.

Tap.

Click.

His icon flicked from the odd silhouette of a man and straight to a Creeper. He grinned.

After a little bit of convincing from Ray, Gavin finally got to getting himself a tumblr. He still needed to learn how to use it though, but he insisted that was something he would have to learn by himself. He scrolled down and clicked ‘save’, heading straight back to his bare dash.

‘Following 0 blogs.’

Okay, that was something else to fix.

Highlighting the url currently filling up the bar, he simply tapped delete, completely wiping it from the little box. ‘itsmogarbitches.tumblr.com’ took its place.

Giving the enter button a little push, it took him to the blog’s homepage, the posts taking just a little longer to come up. Gavin was embarrassing himself a little staying on the page for so long, waiting for it to load, instead just clicking ‘follow’ and exiting the tab straight up.

"Following 1 blog."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this is really short im still trying to get shit out the way omg

July 15th

Okay, I think my tumblr is glitching?

I honestly wouldn’t be too surprised!

It’s saying Michael’s following me.

I’m really not too sure about that.  
\-----  
‘itsmogarbitches is now following you.’

The words that were placed on the screen puzzled Gavin beyond belief. He tilted his head a little to the left. It was almost for a comedic effect, presented to an audience of none. First thing first. Michael was, well, a world famous vlogger. World famous. So famous in fact, that one could recognise him on the streets and get a whole crowd riled up due to his presence. Yeah, that kind of famous. Apparently now-a-days, being an internet celebrity could definitely get you places.

Anyway, surely a new follower to his blog would've have flown straight over his head? He’d get many each day. Far too many to just check out everyone who’s followed him. More or less, follow them back.  
Gavin forced himself not to get too excited though. He was sure this kind of glitch probably happened a lot more than often to far too many people.

He could just shrug it off for the bit.

So in the meanwhile, he thought it’d just be best to update his blog a little more.

Refresh.

‘itsmogarbitches reblogged you’

What.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah they interact

July 18th

Woops, sorry journal. Kind of abandoned you there for a few days.

No hard feelings yo.

I had to edit those videos anyway.

They probably could’ve been done in five minutes.

But you know, I enjoy procrastinating and whining for fuckin’ hours at a time.

Mainly because I'm a complete fucking bitch.

No biggie.

\----

Handling the Youtube had lately become more of a pain in the ass for Michael than the fun it was originally intended to be. Simply recording and uploading apparently wasn’t enough for the viewers. The stuff ups had to be cut out perfectly, and it had to be decent enough quality so it wasn’t like you had been watching it while legally blind.

Okay, that was probably an exaggeration. But he couldn’t really care less.

Michael had taken a day off from editing. He thought that a video day late was probably a lot better than a massacred monitor. He kind of needed that for future purposes. This is also known as, actually doing shit when he decided to get off his lazy, and frankly quite tired, ass. Although, a movie and a laptop were the only things at hand, and they’d have to do for the night. He couldn’t do anything more with himself in the first place.

Shifting the disc carefully into the DVD player and snuggling himself up in a thick blanket, he’d grudgingly accepted the fact he’d wake up sore and grumpy since he’d dozed off on the couch the night before.

He was a little too relaxed at the time to care though.

He pulled up his laptop and flipped it up, letting the movie play quietly in the background. He wasn’t going to pay attention to it anyway, so he hadn’t the slightest clue what he’d just thrown in.

The first tab he automatically opened on his computer was of course, tumblr. If the site was around Michael was attending high school, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get through school. It was way too time consuming for him.

‘79’

The number was displayed up near his inbox button, and he sighed. A lot more messages to wade through. Sure, he was grateful for all the support and the love from several dozen fans, but a lot of the time, they would complain because of the lack of content. He would prefer not to be reminded of such a matter, but it was better than leaving messages to just pile up, one on top of the other.

He predicted the usual, and that’s mainly what he got.

‘crushnoobs asked: Haha dude awesome stuff’

‘anonymous asked: sick and tired of waiting tbh.’

‘anonymous asked: Your videos are so distasteful. Grow up’

Michael snickered at the complaint. He expected the last message to come from a mother whose kid thought one of his videos was the most humorous thing he’d seen in his life. They came around far too often. And really, Michael couldn’t get tired of it. Scrolling down a little more, skimming most of the messages that clogged up the inbox, passing them off one by one, until a particular one caught his eye. It was from the kid he’d recently followed.

‘slowmogavino asked: uh, hey there. Sorry for bothering, I just wanted to specify that you hadn’t followed the wrong blog?? I don’t even know why im asking this.’

Well, the guy was polite.

‘nah, i followed you on purpose. i dont do stupid shit like follow incorrect blogs, its not how i roll. –mogar’

Good enough.


End file.
